Kołysanka
by ZJeM
Summary: Nie lubiła, kiedy morze było tak spokojne, jak tej nocy. Kiedy wodne bóstwa pozwalały odpocząć mieszkańcom swojego królestwa, względny spokój wewnątrz niej zakłócały skradające się cienie demonów z przeszłości. (kapitan!Reyna i majtek!Leo)


**Uwaga:** _Olimpijscy Herosi_ – Rick Riordan. Ja na pewno nim nie jestem. Sprawdzałam.

* * *

**Od autorki: **Marynarskie AU, bo „Age of Pirates" to świetna gra, chociaż kompletnie nie umiem w nią grać, a w pięknych czasach Viria narysowała Leynę w pirackich ciuszkach.

* * *

_**Kołysanka**_

* * *

Westchnęła cicho, podpierając brodę ręką i lustrując go czujnymi, czarnymi jak morze nocą oczami, w których malowało się znudzenie. Przekrzywiła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego pod innym kątem, a kilka złotych kolczyków w jej uszach zadzwoniło złowrogo. Nie, ta perspektywa też nie pomagała. Jej jeniec dalej był tylko chudym Latynosem z rękoma związanymi na plecach, w spodniach byle jak skleconych z kilku losowo wybranych kawałków materiału i brudnej białej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, a jedynym, co odróżniało go od rzeszy podwładnych jej majtków, zdawał się być błysk szaleństwa w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, _señor_..?

\- Leo – wypalił chłopak, ale widząc jej zmarszczone brwi, zreflektował się i dodał – Valdez. Leo Valdez.

\- Leo Valdez… - powtórzyła za nim, żeby przyzwyczaić swój język do wymawiania jego nazwiska. Miała renomę jednego z najostrzejszych kapitanów pod banderą Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, ale pamiętała godność każdego ze swoich marynarzy. Nawet jeśli ten tu, nowy dobytek, próbował zakraść się niepostrzeżenie na jej statek, wysłany przez grecką armadę, żeby wzniecić bunt na pokładzie. A przynajmniej to był najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz. Oczywiście nie wierzyła w żadne z jego pokrętnych wyjaśnień.

Reyna wstała, zgarniając ze stołu swój kapitański kapelusz przy akompaniamencie brzęczących tu i ówdzie przy jej ubraniach ozdób ze szlachetnych metali. Uniosła wysoko podbródek i rzuciła mu ostatnie surowe spojrzenie, zanim oficerskim krokiem skierowała się do drzwi, nakazując Dakocie i Gwen, by wraz z Leo podążyli za nią.

\- Zobaczymy więc, do czego się nadajesz, Valdez.

**X**

Leo zdecydowanie nie był najlepszym kucharzem, chyba że ktoś gustował w przypalonym jedzeniu. Nie umiał też obchodzić się z mopem, cerować żagli, ani nawet szorować pokładu bez uszkadzania przy tym innych członków załogi (guz na potylicy Franka Zhanga był tego najlepszym dowodem). Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, do których zdawał się mieć dryg, było nawigowanie okrętem, ale przecież nie mogła powierzyć ukochanego Scypiona w ręce irytującego, niewyrośniętego człowieka-elfa! W ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin trzy razy próbował powiedzieć jej komplement, a każdą próbę ukrócało jej lodowate spojrzenie. Bawił się wszystkim, co wpadło mu w ręce, plącząc liny, przewracając sprzęty, a mimo to wciąż śmiejąc się i dowcipkując z każdym napotkanym marynarzem, _zwłaszcza _płci żeńskiej. A najgorsze?

Rzymianie go uwielbiali. Wydawało się, że zapomnieli już, że stanowił kiedyś zagrożenie dla statku. Wystarczyło kilka żartów i ten jego dziwny urok osobisty, żeby przełamać lody, ba, żeby sprawić, że rozluźniał atmosferę na każdym centymetrze kwadratowym przestrzeni, na którym się pojawił. Zmrużyła oczy, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wystukując obcasem w deskach zirytowane _tap, tap, tap_.

Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś naruszał idealną dyscyplinę jej świata.

\- Do ładowni – zarządziła w końcu, odwracając się plecami do szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy i rzucając ostatnie rozkazy tym, którzy mieli pilnować nowego tragarza okrętu.

**X**

Nie lubiła, kiedy morze było tak spokojne, jak tej nocy. Kiedy wodne bóstwa pozwalały odpocząć mieszkańcom swojego królestwa, względny spokój wewnątrz niej zakłócały skradające się cienie demonów z przeszłości. Przyciszone rozmowy marynarzy przypominały jego urywany szept, tubalny śmiech brzmiał jak ochrypły charkot istoty ludzkiej, która stała się ledwie marną namiastką człowieka. Zaciskała wtedy mocniej oczy, żeby oślepiające gwiazdki zasnuły nękające ją obrazy, ale kiedy statek się nie kołysał, wszystko za bardzo przypominało jej ląd. Twardą, plugawą skorupę, której nigdy nie umiała nazwać _domem_.

Zerwała się z posłania, zapinając pospiesznie pas na ukochane miecze i związując byle jak włosy. Ruch był jedynym, czego mogła spróbować, żeby zagłuszyć jęki łomoczącego głucho serca. Skoro fale nie były w tamtej chwili jej sprzymierzeńcami, musiała własnoręcznie poradzić sobie z samą sobą. Już zawsze mogła liczy tylko i wyłącznie na siebie i ten niezmienny element jej egzystencji, choć okrutnie zimny, paradoksalnie dodawał jej nieco otuchy.

**X**

Szła powoli wąskimi korytarzami, stąpając cicho jak kot po drewnianych podłogach i starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby istniało źródło, w którym kąpiel sprawiała, że traciło się wszystkie wspomnienia... Jeśli jednak nauczyła się czegokolwiek przez te marne kilkanaście lat swojego życia, był to fakt, że nic nigdy nie było tak proste, jak byśmy tego chcieli.

Skręciła na najniższy poziom okrętu, wyczuwając pod palcami kojącą, nieco chropowatą fakturę ścian dookoła niej. Wszyscy powinni już dawno być w swoich kajutach, a jeśli nawet ktoś wałęsał się bez pozwolenia po statku, nie spodziewała się nikogo w tej jego części. Los po raz kolejny udowodnił jej, że uwielbiał sobie z niej nieprzyjemnie żartować. Reyna stanęła jak wryta na widok strużki światła dochodzącej do jej oczu spod drzwi ładowni. Kto mógł..? Przysunęła się ostrożnie do drzwi, nasłuchując.

\- Brawo, znowu udało ci się uratować bezbronny statek! – kapitan zacisnęła zęby na dźwięk poznanego niedawno głosu i wpadła do pomieszczenia, ściskając w rękach miecze i zastanawiając się, jak ukaże Valdeza za tak rażący akt niesubordynacji świeżo pojmanego jeńca. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku na…

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz?! – warknęła, po części zwyczajnie wściekła i przerażona, że mógł mieć złe zamiary, ale także, musiała to niechętnie przyznać, po prostu zagubiona na widok Leo unoszącego ręce w obronnym geście tuż obok jakiegoś dziwnego mechanizmu, którego na pewno _nie_ było w ładowni, gdy tam ostatni raz była. – Co to jest?! – wycedziła, nie spuszczając oczu z mile łechtającego jej ego wyrazu śmiertelnego strachu na jego twarzy, wskazując czubkiem złotego ostrza na dziwne coś, którego wydawał się być twórcą.

\- To..? – wymamrotał niepewnie, mając odwagę spojrzeć we wskazanym kierunku, a chwilę później Reyna stała się świadkiem najszybszej, najbardziej gwałtownej zmiany nastroju, jaką kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się jej obserwować. Chłopak wyszczerzył do niej zęby i z dumą poklepał metalowe pudło, z którego wystawało kilka haków, w których rozpoznała oryginalne wyposażenie ładowni. – Ulepszyłem trochę wasz system. Jeszcze trochę roboty w takich warunkach, a ktoś złamałby sobie przy tych ciężarach kręgosłup – skrzywił się lekko, jakby jego plecy zdążyły już odczuć trud pracy przeznaczonej zazwyczaj tylko dla najsilniejszych marynarzy, co było nawet dość prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę wątpliwej mocy budowę jego ciała.

Między nimi zapadła krępująca cisza, w czasie której on nie bał się już na nią gapić, a ona zastanawiała się, czy nie ulec cichym podszeptom ręki dzierżącej srebrną klingę i nie wykłuć mu tych ślepek błyszczących jak u małego szczeniaczka. W końcu zwalczyła z trudem mordercze zapędy i wypuściła powoli powietrze przez nos, chowając broń do pochew.

\- Kto cię tu wpuścił? Powinieneś dawno być w kajucie – zapytała, świdrując go surowym spojrzeniem. Leo uśmiechnął się blado, mierzwiąc włosy z zawstydzeniem barwiącym jego policzki na czerwono nawet mimo ciemnego odcienia karnacji.

\- Właściwie sam się tu wpuściłem… - musiał dostrzec zwężenie jej oczu, bo pospiesznie dodał – Naprawdę, chciałem tylko ulepszyć kilka mechanizmów, nic poza tym! Gdybyś nie odrzucała wszystkich moich wyjaśnień, wiedziałabyś, że przybywam w dobrych zamiarach – wydął nieco usta jak obrażony dzieciak, a ona tylko pokręciła głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nieważne. Po prostu… Wracaj do łóżka – ostatnie zdanie ujawniło nieco zbyt dużo z tego, jak była w tamtej chwili zmęczona, nie fizycznie, ale duchowo i mentalnie. Złajała się w myślach za słabość. Miała nadzieję, że tego nie zauważył… Uniosła oczy, bo utkwić spojrzenie w jego wpatrzonych w nią oczach, jakby wyzywała _tylko coś powiedz, a osobiście rzucę cię na pożarcie rekinom_. Na szczęście, nawet jeśli usłyszał ponurą nutę w jej głosie, nie miał zamiaru jej tego wypominać.

Tylko dlaczego ciągle tam stał i nie wyglądał ani trochę na kogoś, kto zbierał się do wyjścia?

\- Co? – sarknęła z wyrzutem, a Leo aż podskoczył.

\- Yy… No… Tego… - rozglądał się w lekkiej panice po pomieszczeniu, a ona zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek spotkała kogokolwiek dziwniejszego od niego. Chyba nawet staruszek od ryb w porcie w San Juan miał bardziej po kolei w głowie, mimo opowieści o inwazji przybyszów z głębin oceanu. – Walczysz dwoma mieczami? Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto dawałby sobie z tym radę – wypalił w końcu, wskazując na surowe rękojeści przy jej biodrach. Musiała mu przyznać, że całkiem gładko wybrnął z tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Reyna wsłuchała się z przyjemnością w szczęk metalu uwalnianych elementów broni, bez których nie umiała czuć się tak pewnie, jak wymagała tego od niej funkcja kapitana.

\- Aurum i Argentum… - powiedziała cicho bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, wpatrując się w blady błysk złota i srebra w prawie całkowicie ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nie licząc małej lampki, z którą musiał przyjść tam Leo. – Te klingi muszą współpracować, by wydobyć ich prawdziwą siłę – uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, gdy cofnął się odruchowo na widok śmiercionośnych czubków ponownie wycelowanych w jego pierś – Nie miałam innego wyboru – wzruszyła ramionami, na powrót chowając ukochane przedmioty.

Leo pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, sięgając za pazuchę. Gdy do jej oczu dotarł widok rękojeści ostrza obejmowanego przez jego smukłe palce, natychmiast rzuciła się zacisnąć jedną pięść na jego nadgarstku, a drugą – w materiale jego koszuli.

\- Chciałem ci tylko..! To jest Festus..! – wydyszał chłopak głosem wyższym o kilka oktaw, a gdy upewniła się, że jej nie zaatakuje, Reyna pozwoliła mu wyciągnąć sztylet. Podał jej go nawet do zbadania. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Grzeczny chłopiec… - Dostałem go od mojego… od mojego ojca. Bez niego czuję się jak bez ręki – zaśmiał się szybko, jakby zawstydzony tym sentymentalnym przyzwyczajeniem. Zignorowała to, wyczuwając pod palcami grawerowany uchwyt ostrza i podziwiając lśniące krzywizny.

\- To bardzo piękny sztylet – odparła z uznaniem, oddając mu broń, która na powrót wylądowała w skrytce za krawędzią jego spodni. – Ale… - zmarszczyła brwi, gdy sobie to uświadomiła – Moi marynarze cię rozbroili. Skąd go wziąłeś? – spytała zimno, a chłopak znowu zachichotał niepewnie.

\- No… Poprosiłem Dakotę… Powiedziałem, że czułbym się lepiej, gdybym mógłbym go mieć przy sobie… - wymamrotał, unikając jej palącego spojrzenia. Reyna tym razem dała za wygraną. Nie miała już siły dłużej udawać, że jest maszyną bez uczuć. To i tak była jej wina. Mogła wiedzieć, że powinna przydzielić do tej roboty kogoś o mniejszym poziomie empatii, a już na pewno kogoś, kto nie widywał tak często beczek z zapasami ulubionego trunku korsarzy, którym niestety nie była po prostu słodka woda.

Zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język, z jej ust uleciało pytanie, którego nigdy nie powinna była zadawać, a którego już na pewno ona sama nie chciała od nikogo usłyszeć.

\- Twój ojciec… Jaki on był? – wyrzuciła z siebie w jednym oddechu, a jej palce powędrowały odruchowo do ulubionego pierścienia ze skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią. Leo przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, marszcząc brwi, a ona już miała odwołać całą sprawę, gdy jego twarz rozjaśnił słaby uśmiech, a chłopak usadowił się na wielkim worku z mąką i odpowiedział.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko..? – rzucił jeszcze tylko, a gdy potrząsnęła głową, przeszedł do rzeczy – Mój ojciec _jest_… To naprawdę spoko koleś… Po prostu nienajlepszy w wychowywaniu dzieci. Jest kowalem w królewskiej kuźni… Najlepszym w swoim fachu – rozparł się wygodnie, podpierając głowę rękoma i biorąc głęboki wdech, od którego skórzana kamizelka okrywająca jego pierś rozsunęła się nieco na boki. Reyna miała dziwną ochotę do niego dołączyć, zwinąć się w kłębek tuż obok i choć przez chwilę udawać, że była, tak jak on, tylko majtkiem wymykającym się nocą z kajuty. Szybko otrząsnęła się z tej osobliwej myśli, ale nie zrobiła nawet kroku w kierunku wyjścia.

Jego pytanie dotarło do jej świadomość z opóźnieniem, które wystarczyło, by zaliczyli dziwaczną sesję wgapiania się sobie nawzajem w oczy. Ciekawe, niewielu udawało się nie spuszczać z pokorą głowy, gdy skrzyżowało z nią spojrzenie…

\- A twój ojciec? Jaki on był? – te słowa spowodowały, że do żołądka powróciła fala mdłości, którą udało się jej wcześniej zagłuszać rozmową z Leo. _Morderczyni. Zdrajczyni. Nigdy nie uciekniesz od swojej zbrodni._

\- Ja… Nie chcę o tym mówić – ucięła słabym głosem, zdecydowanie zbyt niepewnym, by nie naruszać jej pewności siebie i nieskalanego wizerunku niewzruszonej królowej słonych wód. Czuła, że całe jej ciało naprężyło się w oczekiwaniu i liczyła w myślach sekundy do jakiejkolwiek jego reakcji. A jeśli się upierał, co miała zrobić? Wybiec z płaczem czy przytknąć mu ostrze do gardła i zagrozić wykonaniem złagodzonego wcześniej wyroku? Najgorsze było to, że nie miała pojęcia, jak będzie jej pierwsza, niekontrolowana reakcja…

\- Dobra. Nie gadamy o ojcu. Zrozumiałem – łagodna odpowiedź Leo wytrąciła ją całkowicie z równowagi i zanim zdała sobie z tego sprawę, wpatrywała się w niego z twarzą wykrzywioną przez zdziwienie i rozchylonymi ustami. Natychmiast je zamknęła i odchrząknęła, z jakiegoś powodu nie umiejąc odwzajemnić tym razem jego spojrzenia.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy – wzruszył ramionami, przymykając oczy. – To może… - Leo zdawał się być człowiekiem, który po prostu nie mógł znieść dźwięku ciszy – Reszta rodziny? Dlaczego jesteś tu sama jak palec? – skrzywiła się, ale na szczęście i tak tego nie widział. Postanowiła, że należała mu się odpowiedź, choćby za to, że on odpowiedział jej o swoim ojcu. Poza tym, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie traktował jej tak bardzo jak zwykłej dziewczyny, a nie groźnej szefowej… A już na pewno nikt od czasu rozstania z Hyllą.

Leo wydał z siebie zduszony pisk zdziwienia, gdy opadła niedbale na worek obok niego, ale zignorowała to. Miała dziwną ochotę pobyć jeszcze trochę prostą nastolatką, bez władzy i wynikającej z niej odpowiedzialności na głowie.

\- Matka… Pracuje gdzieś blisko cesarza. Nie widziałam jej od kiedy byłam małym dzieckiem – rozpoczęła opowieść. Jego oczy z tak bliska były zbyt intrygujące, by umiała zignorować to uparte spojrzenie… - Z siostrą rozstałyśmy się dawno temu. Prawie nie mamy kontaktu – wzruszyła ramionami, starając się, by z trudem wypracowana nonszalancja ukryła lata żalu, który wbrew samej sobie ciągle żywiła do Hylli. Zawsze rozumiała jej motywację, ba, nawet ją pochwalała! Emocjonalnie jednak jej odejście ciągle było dla Reyny jak zdrada.

Leo nie musiał jednak tak wiele o niej wiedzieć. Może kiedyś… Ale na pewno nie pierwszego dnia, gdy się znali. Nawet mimo tego, że czuła się zadziwiająco bardziej swobodnie z każdą chwilą spędzoną w jego towarzystwie… Musiała trzymać rękę na pulsie. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na całkowite rozluźnienie.

\- A twoja matka? Co się z nią stało? – natychmiast pożałowała wypowiedzenia tych słów, bo Leo w oka mgnieniu stał się kompletnie inną osobą. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, ciało napięło się nienaturalnie, a pięści zacisnęły. Jego oczy zalśniły skrywanymi przez lata łzami, a bryła lodu uformowała się na ten widok w jej wnętrznościach. Widocznie on też miał sekrety, których nie chciał nikomu wyjawiać.

\- Ja… - wymamrotał ochrypłym szeptem, ale szybko mu przerwała.

\- W porządku. Nie musisz nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, a zimno wewnątrz niej ustąpiło fali przyjemnego ciepła, gdy na jego twarz powrócił przyjazny wyraz. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie sprawi, że Leo przestanie się uśmiechać.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu. Reyna wsłuchiwała się w miarowy takt ich oddechów, a Leo bawił się słabnącym płomyczkiem swojej lampki. Kapitan przypomniała sobie okoliczności, w których chłopak trafił na statek i przyznała sama przed sobą, że nie była sprawiedliwa, od razu, bezdyskusyjnie nie dając wiary jego wersji wydarzeń. Może i był Grekiem, ale nie każdy, kto zmieniał banderę, musiał być od razu złym człowiekiem… Przecież _on_ nim nie był, a zrobił to samo…

\- Gdyby Jason nie był taki uparty, może wcale nie musiałbym być twoim więźniem – westchnął Leo, a Reyna obróciła się do niego gwałtownie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, za co natychmiast obrzuciła w myślach samą siebie wiązanką rasowych marynarskich słów. To niemożliwe, żeby ten chudy chłopak umiał czytać w myślach! Prawda..?

\- Skąd znasz Jasona? – wychrypiała słabo, podnosząc się nieco wyżej na worku i mimowolnie przysuwając bliżej niego. Leo zamrugał głupkowato.

\- A _ty_ go znasz? Jest moim najlepszym kumplem i kapitanem na Helladzie… To nasz statek – dodał. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że wiedziała wszystko o tym okręcie, tak jak kiedyś myślała, że wie wszystko o jego dowódcy. To było zanim z nieznanych nikomu powodów postanowił przejść na grecką stronę i zostawić ją samą z chmarą żądnych władzy hien, które próbowały co rusz odebrać jej Scypiona, gdy była jeszcze młodsza, a już powierzono jej dowództwo na jednym z najsławniejszych okrętów rzymskiej armady. Jason ją zostawił, tak, jak wszyscy zawsze to robili.

\- Twój przyjaciel był kiedyś Rzymianinem – odparła sucho przez zaciśnięte szczęki. – Nigdy się tym nie chwalił? – zapytała z nieukrywaną złośliwością, by choć spróbować ulżyć goryczy w swoim sercu. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Leo roześmiał się, ale w jego głosie nie było ani trochę rozbawienia.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chce się z wami dogadać. Ciągle powtarza, że bezpieczniej jest stosować oficjalną dyplomację, ale przecież tylko twarzą w twarz możemy przekonać się, że druga strona to tacy sami ludzie, jak my – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wyjmując Festusa, a ona nawet nie miała ochoty ukarać go za naruszanie zasad regulaminu dotyczących racji żywieniowych, gdy sięgnął po toczącego się po podłodze mango i zaczął dobierać się do złocistego miąższu.

Gdy jego słowa zadomowiły się na dobre w jej mózgu, wtedy to do niej dotarło.

\- Czyli ty… Chciałeś się z nami _dogadać_? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że wszystkie jego wyjaśnienia były jednak prawdziwe. Leo Valdez naprawdę chciał wbrew swojemu dowództwu przedostać się na obcy statek, żeby nieść pokojowy sztandar w imię opieszałych, niepewnych władz Królestwa Greckiego.

Chłopak skinął skromnie głową, jakby tak odważna próba nie była niczym wyjątkowym. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zlizywanie soku ściekającego mu po palcach było dużo bardziej istotne, niż uznawanie wielkości jego wcześniejszego czynu.

\- A miałem inny wybór? Zdążymy wszyscy spróchnieć i pokryć się pleśnią, zanim coś się zmieni – wyszczerzył do niej zęby, a dopiero jego zbite z tropu spojrzenie przypomniało jej, że zazwyczaj powściągała emocje. – Powinnaś częściej się uśmiechać. Jesteś wtedy jeszcze piękniejsza… - bąknął chłopak, spuszczając nieśmiało oczy, a ona przeklęła samą siebie w duchu za znajomego wroga w postaci gorącej fali zalewającej jej policzki.

\- Dziękuję…

\- Nie ma sprawy…

W tym momencie statek zakołysał się gwałtownie, a na głowę Leo wylądował z grzechotem mniejszy worek z ziarnem. Chłopak zerwał się na nogi, przeklinając w jej ojczystym języku (jak dawno nie słyszała już tych słów gdzie indziej, jak w jej własnej głowie..?) i rozcierając obolałą czaszkę.

\- _¡Dioses mios, reina!_ – jęknął, ocierając ukradkiem łzy bólu – Kiedy ostatnio ulepszaliście ładownię, trzysta lat temu?! – zarzucił jej oskarżycielskim tonem, a jej reakcja, choć tak osobliwa dla jej osoby, wydawała się jedyną słuszną odpowiedzią na czas spędzony w jego towarzystwie. Może nie było to racjonalne, ale dziewczyna _czuła_, że tak rzeczywiście było.

Reyna roześmiała się, szczera, czysta melodia, która wypełniła pomieszczenie i sprawiła, że całe jej ciało zdawało się być nagle lekkie jak piórko, a z głowy zniknęły choć na chwilę gnębiące myśli, przeciw którym walczyła o utrzymywanie wysoko podbródka. Leo znieruchomiał, bez słowa wpatrując się, jak jego nowy, pełen królewskiego majestatu kapitan łapie się za brzuch leżąc na brudnym worku z parszywą mąką. Gdy udało się jej opanować, serce dziewczyny wypełniało wszechogarniające, podnoszące na duchu ciepło, które, choć nie mogła tego jeszcze wiedzieć, miało się stać odtąd jej nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Przeklęty majtek i jego przeklęty wpływ na jej nastrój.

Podniosła się na nogi i otrzepała ubranie, a potem podeszła do Leo i, z trudem ukrywając uśmiech, zamknęła sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka jego otwarte szeroko jak u ryby usta.

\- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. A ty, marynarzu, masz się za chwilę znaleźć w kajucie! – rozkazała, udając surową minę. Sądząc po uśmiechu prawie łamiącym jego twarz na dwoje, była naprawdę kiepską aktorką.

\- Ajaj, kapitanie! – zasalutował niezdarnie, a ona pokręciła głową, mijając go i otwierając drzwi, których skrzypienie jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało jej się nie złowrogie i ponure, a raczej beztrosko radosne. Zatrzymała się po raz ostatni, obrzucając go szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała prędko, zbyt łagodnie, by to nie mogło nic więcej znaczyć, po czym wymknęła się jednym susem z ładowni i ruszyła korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Statek znów kołysał się w rytm szumu fal.

* * *

**ZJeM, 05-06.04.15**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Wiem. Jestem okropna. Nie pamiętam już nawet, kiedy moje wielorozdziałówki miały nowe rozdziały. Ale co ja poradzę? Od samego początku wiedziałam, że w mim sercu królują oneshoty. I tyle.

Jak podobał się rejs po półboskich wodach? ;) Miło byłoby przeczytać choć kilka słów odzewu od kochanych czytelników (mam nadzieję, że istniejecie XD).

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
